With the popularity of online video streaming, people are gaining access to video and media produced all over the world. Before, video was sometimes produced for consumption only in one nation or region. Now, people across the world are exposed to and consume content made in other countries. Despite the Internet enabling wide spread distribution, access to media content can still be limited through language barriers. If media is not translated into a language understood by the intended viewer, the video would likely not be viewed. Translating media to another language can be a slow and difficult process. There are many nuances of language that one translation cannot capture. Thus, there is a need in the captioning field to create a new and useful system and method for translating media captions. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.